This invention relates to a dentifrice dispensing toothbrush, and in particular, to a toothbrush having a toothpaste holding chamber from which toothpaste is dispensed onto the bristles when the toothbrush handle is squeezed.
A toothbrush containing a built in source of dentifrice is a useful device, particularly for travelers or for persons who, for various dental health reasons, are required to brush their teeth after every meal. The use of a toothbrush containing a built in reservoir of dentifrice results in a considerable savings of space and can easily be carried around in one's pocket or purse.